Unexpected
by ghostworld
Summary: I opened my eyes to an unknown world... Who am I? Where am I? Feeling completely lost and out of place to everything surrounding me. Life's perspective will drastically change. Causing some things to fade away... LoVe all the way! Chapt. 6 finally up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I apoligize for any errors in this fic because I wasn't able to get it revised. I had this idea for a fic and wanted to write it. hope you enjoy it!

Prologue:

She slowly opened her eyes. They had been closed for so long it took a couple of minutes to adjust to the light. Her heart beat began raising. She began to panic. She closed her eyes thinking it was all a bad dream. A simple nightmare. She closed them as hard as she could but when she opened them she was still there.

Woman voiceover: It's all a bad dream. I'll just close my eyes and when I open them everything will go back to normal. Who am I kidding, normal? Everything will just go back.

She kept them close for about ten minutes but during that time she kept repeating to herself 'this is all just a bad dream… when I wake up everything will go back to what it was…"

She opened her eyes very slowly but everything was the same nothing had changed. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs but nothing came out.

She heard some voices outside the door and quickly closed her eyes. She threw the covers over her head. She didn't recognize those voices…

Outside the room.

"Honey, hurry up or you are going to be late for class! Please help your brother get ready. I'm going to go check on mom before I go in to the office. You should go kiss her good bye before you leave."

The door of the room opened up slowly.

A tall dark haired handsome man came in.

Man's voiceover: Wait! Why are the sheets up over her head?

"Hilary, would you please come in here?" The man said firmly.

"Yes, sir?" The woman asked.

"Why are my wife's sheets over her head?" He asked getting angry.

"I don't know sir. Nobody's been in here yet." She said getting worried.

Woman voiceover: I'm a wife?! There are kids in the house? What's going on!

"That will be all. Has Monica woken up yet?"

"She is eating her breakfast. She should be up momentarily." She said as she headed towards the door.

When Hilary left the room, the man approached the bed, he touched the sheets.

The woman underneath the sheets gripped the sheets harder and closed her eyes once more.

Just as he was about to pull the sheets down he noticed the sheets moved underneath his hands. He quickly pulled them down and to his surprise saw two eyes staring back at him. Fear and panic was the only visible thing in them.

"Oh… my gosh… you are awake." He sat down next to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Pulling out of his embrace, "Don't touch! Leave me alone!" the woman yelled.

"Sweetie, it's me-" He tried approaching her again.

The woman tried to get up from the bed from the other side but fell to the ground. She lacked strength in her legs. The man rushed over to her to help her.. She pushed him back. She curled up in a corner.

"Who are you? Don't hurt me! Leave me alone! Get away from me! LEAVE!" The woman yelled as hard as she could.

The man came closer to her and hugged her tight but she tried fighting him off.

"Please, STOP! Do you not remember anything?" He inquired.

She punched him as hard as she could. He grabbed both of her wrists and yelled, "Hilary!"

"Yes, sir?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Get Monica in here quick!" He screamed.

"Right away, sir!" She rushed to the kitchen to get Monica. "Monica, you have to go to the room, now! She's awake!"

Monica spit out the coffee in her mouth and rushed upstairs. Before she left she shoved the mug on the counter but failed to put it correctly. The mug fell to the ground spilling its contents all over the floor.

Screams could be heard upstairs.

Monica ran inside the room and into her kit.

"Monica, you need to sedate her immediately! She needs to calm down." He sounded desperate.

"I'm on it." She was preparing a needle.

"Why doesn't she remember anything?!" Shouted the husband.

She injected her on the arm as he laid her gently on the bed. Her eyes quickly began to close. "I promise everything will be okay Veronica."

TBC…

A/N: Reviews are love.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: What happened to Veronica is still a mystery but it will begin to unravel in the next chapter. Just stick with me... you won't be disapponted. Sorry, for any grammatical errors. Hope you enjoy it! Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 1:

Veronica laid in bed. She seemed so fragile, so scared, it broke his heart to see her like that.

His eyes were filled with unshed tears, "Monica, why didn't she recognize me? What's wrong with her?"

"That can happen to patients in her state. It can be something temporary. I need to go to the hospital to get a couple of things. I will be back a bit later." With that Monica grabbed her equipment and left the house.

He sat there thinking and praying for it to be something momentary. He wanted her to wake up again and know exactly who she is. Who he was… It was all just a bad dream. It had to be.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Dad, what happened? I heard screaming." A girl asked sounding very concerned.

The man stood up kissed his wife on the forehead, grabbed his daughter's hand, and pulled her out of the room. "Honey, we need to talk. Come on. Go get your brother and meet me in the living room."

"Yes, daddy." She did as she was told.

In the living room.

"Daddy, sis told me mommy woke-up today. Can I see her?" the little boy said.

He patted him on the head, "Mommy did wake up but she still isn't well. She's going to need all our help so she can get better soon."

"We'll help, dad. We want mommy to be okay." Both said in unison.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt, but Monica is back with Dr. Hernandez."

"Good. Take them to my wife's room I'll be right there."

"Right away sir."

"Kids I think it would be better if you didn't go to school today. Your mother needs you. Go to your rooms and change out of your school clothes."

Both children went up stairs to change while their father went to back into their mother's room.

Dr. Hernandez was checking her pressure while Monica was checking her reflexes.

"How's my wife?" his expressions showed worry but his tone yelled frustration.

Dr. Hernandez looked over at him and replied, "She will remain sleeping for a couple of hours because Monica gave her an anesthetic. It is very important not to agitate her. She needs plenty of bed rest. After all she has been unconscious for nearly 12 months."

"Why doesn't she remember anything?" He asked fretted.

"Like I said before it's been a while since she's been conscience. When she feels better you need to take her to the hospital so I can run some test on her. To see how long this will last. In the mean time, you need to be her by her side anything or anyone to help her remember who she is would be of great help."

He nodded his head in agreement.

With that Monica walked Dr. Hernandez to the front door.

"Sweetie, you need to remember who we are. We've missed you so much. I need you-"

He stopped when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Sir, Dr. Hernandez said he would be on call 24/7 just in case you needed anything from him."

"I have to make a couple of phone calls, I'll be right back."

A couple of hours later.

The little boy had sneaked inside his mother's room after lunch without anybody noticing.

"Mommy, please wake up. Daddy said you're still sick…" the little boy began sobbing. He couldn't remember the last time his mother tucked him in at night or gave him a kiss on the head, or the last time she said 'I love you.' He was too small to remember those times.

He gently kissed her on the cheek and fell asleep next to her.

"Keith! Where are you?" A soft voice yelled around the house. "This isn't funny. Come out already."

She had looked for him throughout the whole house and had no look. There was one room she still hadn't gone to her mother's. She slowly opened the door not wanting to wake up her mom and found him sleeping there by her side. Here eyes became really glossy; she felt a knot in her throat, at the sight.

She walked back outside closing the door gently behind her.

"What's wrong honey?"

"… I found Keith sleeping right beside mom."

He pulled her into a tight embrace. He felt her shaking in his arms as she began to cry.

"I miss her too… I miss hanging out with her, having our quality time, I miss her so much!" She said in between sobs.

"I know honey." He hugged her tighter. "The important thing is that now she finally is awake. Things can slowly get back to normal."

She nodded.

Later that night, Keith came out to the living room looking for his sister.

"I'm hungry."

She smiled when she heard his voice, "I'll go to tell Hilary to make you something okay?"

"K." He sat down on the couch and began watching cartoons.

After that she went upstairs to see her mother.

She walked inside, to find Veronica wide awake.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. Did you need anything?" She asked very nervously.

Veronica looked up at her, she seemed very familiar, she had beautiful long blonde hair, and blue sparkly eyes, "Who are you?"

A tear streamed down her face while others soon followed as she ran out the room. She bumped into her dad in the hallway.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Mom, didn't recognize me. You said she was sick you never mentioned this. You lied!"

"This may be temporary. Dr. Hernandez doesn't know for sure but that is why we have to be there for her more than ever to help her remember, okay?"

"I need to go call your grandfather." She looked up at him very upset. "He needs to know his daughter finally woke up. Now, go talk to your mother."

"Yes, dad."

TBC…

A/N: Le me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I would really like to apologize for the grammatical errors and the delay but it has been really hectic around here. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. I really hope you enjoy this!

Chapter 2:

She slowly walked back to her mother's room.

"Mom?" She asked as she opened up the door.

Veronica began freaking out '_mom_?'

She very cautiously approached the bed, "Mom, do you need anything?"

Veronica just stared at her with glossy eyes. The girl reached down and grabbed her mothers hand and squeezed it gently.

"You are my daughter?" Tears silently began rolling down her face, "what's your name?"

She gasped, "…"

Meanwhile downstairs.

"Keith, yeah it's me. She woke up." He could hear the older man sobbing. "You should come over right away; there are some things we need to discuss about her condition."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Keith finally answered after containing himself.

Fifteen minutes later.

Keith parked his car by the fountain in front of the extravagant mansion. He rushed inside, "How is she? What condition?"

"Keith, you need to calm down." He pleaded grabbing the older man by the shoulders.

"How do you expect me to calm down?! She's awake…"

Back upstairs.

"You don't remember my name…?!"

Veronica shook her head 'no.'

The young girl felt the air had been punched out of her as tears began rolling down her face.

Veronica didn't know what to do; she sat up, and hugged her as tight as she could. The girl sobbed uncontrollably.

Veronica whispered into her ear, "…I don't even know who I am…" Slowly tear streamed down her cheeks.

The young girl pulled back to look into her mother eyes, "…Lily… My name is Lily."

Veronica didn't know why but she just pulled the young girl back into a heartwarming embrace. That name 'Lily' sparked something inside of her. She didn't understand why but it did. She'll figure out later why. All she needed right now was a hug.

Downstairs.

Keith was pacing back and forth.

"Keith, please sit down. You are starting to make me nervous." Keith stopped and looked at him. "Look, Dr. Hernandez said this might be temporary. She has been out of it a while. We have to take her to the hospital to get some tests don-"

Keith cut him off, "Why haven't you taken her?!" he asked angrily.

"She just woke! She freaked out… we had to sedate her." He stated not looking him in the eyes.

Keith glared at him and headed upstairs.

He knocked on the door before coming in. He smiled at the sight of his daughter and granddaughter hugging.

Veronica pulled away when she heard someone clear their throat. She saw the short bald headed man standing there in the entrance with glossy eyes but felt at peace. She wasn't sure why this man made her feel secure but she liked the feeling of feeling protected.

"Grandpa!" Lily said as she pulled her grandfather into a tight hug and whispered into her ear, "She doesn't remember anything." With a sad shaky voice.

Keith whipped the stray tear rolling down her cheek with his thumb, "Let me talk with your mom, okay?" He gave her a sly smile and left the room.

"Hey sweetie" He began approaching her cautiously not wanting to scare her. His voice was very comforting and soothing.

She gave him a wry smile.

"Can I sit down?" He asked gently as he approached the bed. Veronica nodded. He sat down next to her on the bed.

"Who's your daddy?" he asked hoping something would click.

She gave him a genuine smile before responding, "You are." That was what her heart told her. Even if at this particular moment she wasn't sure if that was true or if it was something she hoped because she felt secure with him. It felt right.

Keith's face lit up. He thought it would take a long time before he would hear those words again. A couple of tears began to roll down his cheeks as he pulled her in a tight embrace. "That's right; I am your dad, Keith Mars at your service." He spoke into her shoulder. Keith was bombarded with emotions of anguish, relief, happiness, sadness, and many more. At least, his baby girl was fine. She was awake that's that really mattered to him.

Veronica hugged him tighter, "I like the sound of that…" She pulled back after a couple of minutes of silence to look at him, to take in his features, to look for some similarities. With hopeful eyes, "Can you please help me remember?"

Keith hugged her once more to reassure both himself and her that everything would be okay, after pulling away, "Of course I will honey."

That moment was interrupted by, "Veronica, here you need to take these." Stated the gentleman that had entered the room unannounced. Keith tried pulling away but Veronica held on tighter to him.

Keith looked at her eyes, she seemed scared, he nodded, and sat back down next to her.

She took the pills and glass from Keith.

"Keith, Veronica has had a long day we should let her rest."

"No, stay! Please." Veronica let out.

The young man smiled at her request and began to sit down on the end of the bed. It had been so long, since the last time he had her in his arms. He missed her, everything about her.

Veronica squeezed her dad's hand tighter, she looked at him, "Dad, please, stay with me."

"Anything for you honey." Keith replied with a huge smile plastered on his face. It had been too long since he heard those words come out of her mouth 'dad' and it felt great to hear them again.

The young man on the other hand felt rejected and defeated without saying one single word; he got up from the bed and walked out the room.

Veronica looked at her dad, "There's something about him… I don't know… I just don't trust…" It was a whisper, Keith almost didn't hear her. He just gave her a squeeze.

"Honey, he's your husband."

Veronica looked at him disbelievingly, "Husband?"

"Duncan and you-"

"Duncan?!" As soon as she heard that name it gave her goose bumps. She didn't know why that name sounded familiar but she didn't like it one bit. She couldn't be married. She couldn't have kids. She didn't know who she was… what had happened to her…

TBC…

**A special thanks to:**

**xosummerxo:** I would like to dedicate this chapter to you. hank you so much for the lovely reviews. I'm glad you are really enjoying this fic. it would really suck for somebody not remember anything about themselves. Thanks for commenting!

**iluvvm:** I'm glad you found this interesting. Thanks for commenting!

**09nerlover:** I'm really glad you love how this has started. You will find out what is happening bits here in there in every chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint you with who she is married to... but do remember I'm a LoVe fan. Thanks for commenting!

**christykq:** Amnesia does suck! I'm glad you feel that this fic will be good. I hope I didn't disappont you about the hubby... I am a 100 percent LoVe fan. Thanks for commenting!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry, for the delay. All grammatical mistakes are mine; no beta. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3:

Keith looked at his daughter who seemed to be trapped in a trance and her body was stiff. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked, worried expressions occupied his features.

Tears began streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks, "I c-can't be… Logan?" It was just above a whisper but he heard it loud and clear.

"Listen kiddo, how about you get some rest and tomorrow we'll talk." He suggested as he gently wiped the tears from her face.

She nodded in response, "Don't leave." She requested laying back down on the bed while holding his hand.

"I won't." He replied before kissing her on the forehead goodnight.

True to his word Keith stayed in the room unable to sleep. Veronica kept tossing and turning all night.

Veronica woke up early in the morning, "Good morning, daddy."

Oh, how he longed for those words. He had missed her so much. "Good morning sunshine. Your breakfast is ready, do you want to eat?"

She gave him a soft smile, "Yeah."

Keith had gone downstairs early that morning to prepare his daughter her favorite breakfast; pancakes, hash brown, eggs, and bacon. He placed everything on a tray along with a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice and a cup of coffee. As a final touch, he put a single white Lily in a small vase.

Veronica sat up in bed and waited for her dad to return. When he finally did, she smiled brightly at him, "I smell bacon." She said after breathing in the wonderful aroma that filled her bedroom.

"Prepared it myself, honey. Now, dig in!" Keith replied placing the try over her lap.

Keith didn't have to say it twice because as soon as he placed the tray on her lap she began eating like there was no tomorrow. Some things _never_ changed.

Keith was amazed that her appetite hadn't dwindled but happy it didn't.

Veronica was about to say something when the door burst open, "Mommy! Mommy, you're awake! Can we play?!" He asked as he hugged and kissed his mom as hard as he could.

The little boy looked just like her; he had blonde hair and sparking blue eyes. He seemed about three or four years old.

Veronica sat their surprised not sure how to answer. Part of her wanted to hug him and kiss him, but another wanted to push him away because she didn't recognize him.

Keith stood up from the char and picked the little boy up, "Hey sport! Aren't you going to say hi to your gramps?"

"Sorry, grandpa. How are you?" Look, mommy is awake!" He said still very excited.

Keith smiled, "Yeah, I can see. How about you go play with Lily? I need to talk to your mom, okay?"

The little boy walked over to the bed kissed Veronica on the forehead and turned to Keith, "Fine! But only for a little bit. I wan to talk to mommy too!" And with that he left the room.

Keith couldn't help but chuckle at his very demanding grandson.

"What has happened?" Veronica asked more to herself than to Keith.

"Honey, I think it would be better if I explained this later. Now, all that really matters is for you to get all better. You still have to go to the hospital to have some tests run." He suggested.

"I really want to kno-" She began but he cut her off.

"I know you do. Let's just do this in parts, okay? First, we take care of you and then we'll deal with the rest."

"Fine, but we still need to talk."

"And we will after."

Keith took the tray away from Veronica and took it to the kitchen while she showered. She stepped out of the shower and put on a bathrobe. She then walked over to her walk in closet to look for some clothes, but was surprised to find all proper clothes in pastel colors. In the back of the closet she found an old pair of jeans and black tee that she decided to wear along with an old pair of sneakers.

Keith came in a couple of minutes later, "Honey, are you ready to go?"

Veronica nodded.

He drove her to the hospital. They were escorted by security; Duncan wanted to make sure his wife wasn't bombarded with reporters.

Dr. Hernandez began running every test possible. "I think it will be better for Mrs. Kane to stay overnight for observation. You are welcome to stay with Mr. Mars."

"I'd like that."

Keith dialed Duncan's number, "Hello?"

"Duncan, its Keith."

"Is Veronica okay?"

"Yes, calm down. Dr. Hernandez wants to keep here over night for observation. I'm staying with her."

"You don't have to do that. I'm on my way."

"No. I don't think that's the best thing for her right now. I'll make sure everything goes fine. I'll give you a call tomorrow with an update."

"But-"

"I have to go Veronica is calling me."

"Pops, I believe we have some things to discuss about."

"We can do that tomorrow. Right, now you need to rest. I'm sure you are exhausted after all those test that have been run."

"No." She yawned.

"You were saying."

"You have to promise to fill me in tomorrow, no matter what!"

"I promise."

The next morning.

While Veronica was still sleeping, Dr. Hernandez came in to talk to Keith.

"Keith, Veronica has temporary amnesia." He let it sink in. "Her condition might take days, weeks, maybe even years. The key here is that she will remember eventually. In the meanwhile, it would be best if you guys do everything you guys can to help remember. Show her pictures; take her places use to like going to or where a lot of memories occurred. The more you help the better the chances of her remembering quicker. Do you have any questions?"

"What kind of things should we bring up first? Good or bad? What would you recommend?"

"Mr. Mars, in all honesty anything that might trigger her to remember. It could be either good or bad as long as it helps. If you try it with people and its painful make sure somebody is there that she completely trusts. It would be better for her."

"Understood. I will let the rest of the family know."

TBC...

Let me know what you thought!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry, for the delay. All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Enjoy!

Chapter 4:

"Duncan, I just finished talking to Dr. Hernandez. He informed that Veronica has temporary amnesia. He also said we should take her or show her pictures that will trigger her memory. It could be either good or bad, but when anything is revealed she needs to have someone she isn't scared off and that she trusts."

"I'll go pick-"

"No. I already have some places I want to take her to first."

"You have no right, Keith! She is my wife! She is mine now!-"

Keith was outraged, but tried to keep his cool since he was still inside Veronica's room, "You listen to me young man, she is my baby girl. I raised her. I took care of her when you abandoned her. I've been there through all the good and tough times. How dare you imply she is your property! I have every God-given right because she is my daughter! I will take her back home whenever she is ready." And with that he hung up the phone.

Duncan had been way out of line with Keith. He felt remorse and had tried calling his cell phone various times, but it was useless. It would go straight to voicemail. He turned it off.

"Morning daddy." Veronica said opening her eyes.

"Morning sweetie, ready to go home."

Veronica nodded. Keith left the room so she could change into her normal clothes.

Outside the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Keith?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you today. Can you come over in an hour?"

"Of course. At the house or office?"

"The house."

"See you there, bye."

"Bye."

Veronica opened the door to the room just as Keith was putting his cell phone away.

"Let's go home." She smiled at him. "You haven't forgotten about your promise, have you?"

"Of course not."

"Good."

Keith signed the remaining papers for Veronica's release before they left the hospital. Once in the car he drove her to a much smaller house. They had been able to small talk. Keith didn't want to touch any big subjects just yet.

"We're here." He said looking over at her. "Ready?"

Veronica simply nodded.

When they reached the door it opened, revealing a very teary eyed woman, "Oh, God Veronica! You're okay." She said pulling her into a tight embrace.

Veronica wasn't sure what compelled her, but she held onto her tighter as her own tears began to fall, "Mom?" The woman sobbed harder after hearing those words.

Keith smiled to himself because his two favorite girls were holding each.

"Superfly?" came a quivering voice behind them.

Veronica looked up at the source and ran to hug him. She didn't have any idea who these people were, but she felt safe, cared for, and loved by them.

Keith closed the door. Both he and the woman just stood there looking at the other two crying and holding each other.

Veronica was the first one to pull back, "I need to use the ladies room."

"Down that hall, two doors to your left." Keith replied.

The other two looked at him dumfounded.

"Let's go in the living room and I'll explain." They nodded their heads and walked over to the next room.

"Dr. Hernandez informed that Veronica has temporary amnesia. He also said we should take her or show her pictures that will trigger her memory. It could be either good or bad, but when anything is revealed she needs to have someone she isn't scared off and that she trusts."

The woman gasped.

"So, she has no idea who we are?" The younger man asked.

"No, Wallace, she doesn't. Although, I noticed when I was with her at the Kane mansion she is intuitive. With Lilly and little Keith she was confused as to how to react finding out that they were her children."

"And with Duncan?" Asked the female.

Keith rubbed his temples, "Alicia, she's terrified of him."

"We are all here for her, Keith. I already called Mac, Eli, and Cliff to let them know she woke up. Mac is on the next flight to Neptune.-"

"We don't want to overwhelm her. Can you call Cliff and Eli, let them know we have to do this one day at a time."

"I'm on it."

Alicia looked at her husband, "What about?

Keith was about to answer when the bell rang.

"I got it." Stated Wallace, as he got up from the couch.

When he opened the door he was a bit surprised to find him standing there with his hands in his pockets looking at the floor. "Hey."

Wallace pulled him into a hug, "Come on in."

Both walked into the living room very quietly.

"Thanks for coming." Keith said walking over to give him a hug.

Alicia also stood up giving him a quick kiss on the forehead, "I'll go make coffee. Wallace, would you help me with the pastries please?"

Wallace took the hint and simply nodded his head following his mom into the kitchen.

Before Keith could tell him anything, a petite blonde decided to make an appearance by walking back and into the living room.

"Ronnie?"

She recognized that voice, something inside her triggered, she felt really nervous all of a sudden. She looked up to see that handsome face, a face she had dreamt about recently, those eyes…. Her legs began moving faster and faster without command.

She wasn't sure how, but she ended up clinging on to him for dear life; her arms around his neck while her lips attacked his in a loving kiss. His arms quickly encircled her; holding her securely in place, he responded to the kiss without a second thought.

TBC…

**A special thanks to everyone still reading this fic and those of you reviewing:**

**Mallikad:** Who do you think this mystery guest is? Any ideas? Are you and me going to be okay? Thanks for commenting!

**Xosummerxo:** Things will start making sense soon enough. I promise. Thanks for commenting!

**Isilady:** I hope this somewhat answered you question from last chapter. Thanks for commenting!

**Beccakell13: **I'm glad you like the stance is taking against Duncan. Did I meet your request from last chapter? Thanks for commenting!

**Jenn6891: **Thanks for commenting!

**Christykq:** You are on to something… things will begin to unravel. While others start to make plenty of sense. I like the way you think! All those questions you had for the last chapter. I love it! Thanks for commenting!

**Thank you all for reviewing! You guys all ROCK!! Remember you guys are my inspiration to continue and writing faster. **

**Don't forget to share you insights or thoughts about this chapter! I'm always open to ideas and suggestions. Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, I am super duper sorry for the delay on this chapter, life happened… But I'm back and ready to update more frequently. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…! All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5:**

Keith had left the room to give them some privacy the moment he saw Veronica running towards their visitor.

She continued the assault on his lips. This felt so right, his scent filled her nostrils with spice and beach, and his strong arms made her feel secure. She loved that feeling.

They only pulled apart when the need for air became necessary.

In the kitchen.

"Honey, why aren't you explaining things to Logan while Veronica is in the restroom?" Alicia asked already pouring coffee into the teacups.

Wallace placed the pastries on the tray, "She remembered him didn't she?" He asked looking up at Keith.

Keith nodded, "I told you she was very intuitive."

"We need to talk him and explain things before anything else happens." Alicia sounded very concerned.

"I'll go get my sister." Wallace volunteered.

He walked back to the living room only to find the Veronica cuddled on Logan's side, both sitting there quietly enjoying each other's company.

"Veronica, would you please help me in the kitchen?" He inquired.

Logan quickly caught on, so when Veronica tried to protest, he cut her off, "Go ahead. I need to go get something from my car anyways." He stood up, extended an arm to help her up, and kissed her lovingly on the forehead when she was up.

Logan hoped Wallace understood that queue, in which he would wait for Keith outside, so they could have their much needed talk.

Logan sat down on the steps of the house while he waited patiently outside.

"Thank you for coming." Keith looked down at the boy. No, he wasn't a boy anymore, he stopped being one a long time ago, he was a man. A mature, hard working, down to earth, incredibly generous man. "This is very hard-"

"Keith, I can handle it. Just please tell me." He pleaded.

Keith took a deep breath, "I talked to Dr. Hernandez. He said Veronica has temporary amnesia. She doesn't remember anything or anyone. Although, she is very intuitive.-"

"Wait! She doesn't remember me?" His voice dropped.

Keith placed a hand on Logan's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "She doesn't remember anyone except for a couple of bits and pieces."

"But she kissed me." He stated more to himself than to Keith softly touching his lips.

"She has always been a very intuitive person. She might not remember, but something inside of her clicked when she saw you. We want that to happen. The more it does the better it is because it means she is much closer of remembering who she is. Who we are."

Logan nodded his head in understanding.

"I just felt it was only right for you to know." Keith began walking back towards the house.

Logan watched his, letting all the information finally sink in, there was only on thing to do. "Keith! I want to help."

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

"Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"What about-" He wasn't sure if should ask. It wasn't his place. He wanted to know. He had to know. It had been too long…

Keith knew this was hard for Logan and that it wouldn't get any easier, "Veronica doesn't trust Duncan. She is actually afraid of him." He recalled the day before, "He wasn't too happy when I told him I'd bring her here instead of his house. The kids were ecstatic to see her wide awake; although, Lilly is upset Veronica didn't remember. Little Keith on the other hand couldn't be happier."

Logan smiled at the thought, _his_ Veronica didn't trust Duncan, yet she remembered him.

"Now, if my memory serves me right there are some homemade pastries waiting for us inside." Keith decided to change the subject.

They both walked back inside to have coffee and some delicious pastries while watching an old movie.

Veronica had fallen asleep cuddled next to Logan. Wallace had already gone up to bed.

"Logan, honey, why don't you take Veronica up to your old room." Alicia slightly shook Logan by the shoulder; he had also fallen asleep on the couch. "You should stay with her." She recommended, but before Keith could protest, "So, she doesn't have any nightmares." She added.

Keith agreed. Veronica had had a hard night.

Logan stood up from the couch careful not to wake her and carried her up to the room.

Veronica woke up early the next morning in a very familiar room. As she turned slightly to the left she realized someone was sleeping right besides her, holding her tight right in place, she put her arms around him.

"Mmm, morning Ronnie." He kissed the top of her head.

"Morning." She nuzzled closer to his neck. "I'm starving."

He kissed the top of her head, "Let's go downstairs to get breakfast."

When they walked down to the kitchen Keith and Alicia were already eating breakfast. "Come on sit down while the food is still hot."

Alicia was going to get up to grab some plates and silverware, but Logan stopped her, "I'll get it." She smiled up at him gratefully.

Veronica dug in after Logan served her.

They all looked at her happily because some things never changed.

"F-What?" She asked with a full mouth.

Causing everyone at the table to laugh.

Later that day.

Keith and Alicia had taken Veronica out to pick up the kids from Duncan's house while he was at work.

_knock knock knock_

"Who the hell is knocking on the door like that?" Logan asked to no one in particular as he walked towards the door.

He opened the door hastily, "What the fuck is your problem?" He asked the intruder.

His chocolate brown eyes met the deep blue sea ones and he froze. It had been exactly five years since he had last seen them staring back at him with such detestation.

"Where's my wife?" He inquired through gritted teeth. "And what the fuck are _you_ doing here?" He bit out.

Logan just stared at him with anger bubbling inside him.

"I asked you a fucking question!" Duncan yelled taking one step forward.

"And I chose to ignore it." Logan flashed him his trademark smirk and also took a step forward. "Next question."

His nostrils grew as his breathing fastened, "Where is she? "

Logan looked at the guy who once was his best friend up and down and replied, "I'm not telling you."

"I'm taking her home. Where she belongs?!" Duncan shrieked.

"No, she doesn't. Never has and never will belong with you." Logan countered eerily calm, "She stays here." His hands by his sides were already formed into fists.

"Our children need her!" He shouted, "She's mine!"

That was the last straw, Logan couldn't contain himself any longer, he punched Duncan right on the jaw with all his might and caused him to fall back. "They're not her kids!" (punch)

They began rolling around on the porch, hitting each other constantly, blow after blow; until Logan ended up on top. "She's not your property!" (punch) "What" (punch) "did" (punch) "you" (punch) "do to" (punch) "her?" (punch)

TBC…

**A special thanks to everyone reading the fic and those who are reviewing (you all get Logan or Dick life size cookies, depends on your preference):**

**Xosummerxo:** I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Duncan is a complete and utter asshole thinking Veronica is his property. The next chapter will explain what happened to her that caused her to get her accident. Thanks for commenting!

**Christykq:** I know you have lots of questions about LoVe and if they had an affair… The next chapter will be longer (guaranteed). It will not only explain what happened to her and her memory lose, but with Duncan. From the small glimpse you got in this chapter Keith and Logan are quit close… (mmm, wonder why?) I'm glad you find this intriguing. Good job! You were the only to assume or predict that those aren't Veronica's children. She wouldn't marry him much less have children with that prick. I promise chapter will help this make more sense. Glad you love the LoVe. Thanks for commenting!

**Isilady:** Glad you love this. of course she's gonna remember the love of her life. Thanks for commenting!

**.Sodapop9.:** Sorry, I wasn't able to continue this sooner, but I got really caught with work and school. But I'm and ready to update more frequently. I'm glad you love this story and the fact that she doesn't remember Duncan. I always felt he was a douche. Thanks for commenting!

**Mallikad:** Awesome job! It was Logan. I'm glad you get happy when you see I've updated all my stories. I like to update all of them at the same time. Thanks for commenting!

**Lilly:** Yay! It was Logan the mystery visitor. Yes, I will write longer chapters. Sorry, that this one was short, but that was done on purpose. The next one will be a big one because it has a lot of info. On the bright side, this might have been a short chapter, but it had action! Thanks for commenting!

**Jenn6891:** Glad you like that about the story. Of course, she had to feel something for our mystery guest after all they are epic. Duncan did cross the line with that. Keep in mind he is a tool. Thanks for commenting!

**Beccakell13: **You are definitely right it was Logan! Great job on the sleuthing skills. Duncan not only has to watch out for Keith, but a few others (hint hint). They will make an an appearance very very soon. Thanks for commenting!

**Maine27: **Glad you found this amazing. And yes, it is Logan. Superb job! Thanks for commenting!

**Thank you all for reviewing! You guys all ROCK!!**

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Or ideas? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment. As promised it's longer than usual chapters. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…? All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Sorry. Hope you enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Y****ou all get a Logan or Dick life size cookie, depending on your preference. ****Thank you all for reviewing! You guys ROCK!!**

**Chapter 6:**

Alicia and Wallace took Veronica, Lilly, and little Keith to the zoo. Keith had to go back home to pick up a couple of papers that Cliff needed for a case.

He slammed the brakes of the car causing a screeching halt when he saw two men wrestling on his front porch. Keith ran out of the car barely turning it off. "Logan! Logan stop!" He grabbed the young man by the collar, "Stop!"

Logan struggled against his grip, but Keith wasn't giving in.

"You are going to go inside and stay there until I said so." His voice was full of authority.

Logan was about to complain, but he cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. Now go!" Logan did as he was told as soon as Keith let him go.

Keith looked down at the bloody guy at his feet, he was curled up, and hugging his abdomen tight. "And you! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I came to get my wife." He bit out.

"I already told you that for the time being she is going to stay right here."

Duncan stood up a little too quickly; he crunched down, and held his ribs obviously in pain. "How many times do I have to tell you she belongs with me!" He sneered after spitting out blood.

Keith's blood bubbled, he ran into Duncan's chest, and held him against the post of the porch by securing his arm against his neck, "You listen to me boy, she in NOT your property. She is my daughter and she will stay here with me until she feels better. The kids will stay here as well at least for a couple of days. Do I make my self clear?" He warned.

"I will not allow it!" He countered.

"I don't care how much money or power you have. You will not take her from me unless; it is over my dead body."

"That can be arranged-"

Keith had contained himself as much as possible, but everyone had a limit and that was his. He punched Duncan right across the jaw as hard as he could. "Leave now!"

Duncan tried to counter the punch, but Keith saw it coming and ducked; he hit the post. Instead Keith kicked Duncan behind the knees causing him to fall of the three steps onto the ground.

As Duncan got up he yelled, "You haven't seen the last of me!" Then he made his way back towards his car.

Keith took a couple of deep breaths before heading back inside the house.

"Keith-"

"Don't!" He cautioned, "What were you thinking?!" He sounded very disappointed. "Logan, we have gone over this…"

"Sorry." He looked down at his feet. "I didn't like the things he said and I just couldn't contain myself any longer."

"I know what you mean." He murmured to himself. "Don't let it happen again. Veronica doesn't need that right now. What if the kids would have seen that?"

"It won't. I promise."

"We can't tell Veronica what happened. Although, we still need to tell Wallace and Alicia because they will find out either way, we need to tell them so they can be more careful."

Logan nodded his head in understanding.

Two hours later, they finally came back to the house from the zoo.

"That was so much fun!" The younger girl squealed as they entered the house.

Veronica came in right behind her carrying a sleeping little boy.

"Shh, you are going to wake up your little brother?" Alicia stated closing the door behind her.

Veronica laid little Keith on the small couch.

"Fine." She answered annoyed before sitting down on the couch.

Logan having heard the commotion in the living room came downstairs with Keith right on toll.

"What is all the noise about?" He inquired as he reached the bottom.

"Oh my God! What happened to you?" Veronica gasped already running towards him and carefully touching his bruised cheek.

"Nothing serious. I fell." He lied hoping she'd buy it.

Of course, Veronica being Veronica didn't buy it one bit, something didn't feel right about that statement, "It was Duncan, wasn't it?" She mouthed not wanting Lilly to hear.

He didn't look her in the eye. Telling her she was absolutely right.

"Lilly, come help me get the upstairs room ready for you and Little Keith." Alicia stated already grabbing Lilly by the arm and pushing her up the stairs. "Keith honey, can you please bring little Keith up."

Keith grabbed Little Keith from the couch and took him upstairs. Wallace followed toll.

"It's not as bad as it looks." He tried calming her down.

She began panicking, "…No he can't do this… not again…" She talked to herself beginning to pace back in forth in the living room.

This was something Logan wasn't expecting, "What did you say? He can't do what again? What did he do to you Veronica?" Worry and anger was what Logan felt at that particular moment.

"…" Veronica remained silent.

Logan grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around, "What did he do?"

Veronica thought for a second as hard as she could, but she couldn't remember a darn thing, she wasn't even sure why she said what she said. She unconsciously touched her stomach. "I don't know…" She replied honestly, "I wish I did." A few tears flowed down her cheeks.

Logan wiped them away from her cheek, "I'm sorry baby. I jus-"

"I know you are worried about me." She stated sadly.

She hated not knowing anyone or anything that happened to her in the past. She turned around and walked silently to Logan's room.

Meanwhile, Wallace was infuriated by what happened earlier with Duncan while he was at the zoo. "I wish I would have been here to-"

"Wallace Fennel don't you dare finish that sentence." Alicia warned walking right behind them.

"Honey, its fine. I let Duncan know how I feel too." Keith said turning around to stare at his wife.

"What?!" She screamed out very upset.

"Logan wasn't the only one to show him how he felt." He sighed. "Look, if we could have prevented we would have, but it was inevitable. He continued to press our buttons until we got fed up with it. The reason we are telling you is so you can be more careful and because you were going to find out anyways." He answered honestly.

Logan looked up at them, "Veronica said something unintentionally that I didn't like."

"What was it?" Wallace said clenching his fists.

"She said and I quote '…No he can't do this… not again…' I knew he did something to her. I just don't know what. She couldn't remember."

"Was there anything else she did or said?" Keith asked it came natural to him; it was part of him being a P.I. and a loving parent.

Logan thought for a minute, "She also touched her stomach."

'Her stomach… Why would she do that?' Keith pondered.

Veronica was upstairs sleeping on the bed unconsciously touching her stomach; silent tears were streaming down her face, as she moved her head from side to side. Something obviously plaguing her.

Flashback

'_I can't believe Logan slept with queen bitch of all people even if he was drunk.' She caressed her stomach gently, 'and today when I was going to tell him…'_

End flashback

Veronica was tossing and turning on the bed. Sweating heavily…

Meanwhile, on the other side of town.

Duncan was sitting on his very comfortable leather chair of his office in house with a glass of scotch.

He was fuming with anger. "How dare Keith prohibit me form seeing from what is rightfully mine?! Taking my little girl too… I haven't worked this hard for the past four and a half fucking years to let them take it all away from me just like that!"

He picked up the phone and dialed a very familiar number, "Drop everything and get on the next flight to Neptune." With that he hung up the phone.

Flashback

"_Mr. Kane everything went as planned. She will be in the recovery room in a couple of minutes if you want to see her. _

"_Thanks." He replied coldly. _

_Before going to visit Veronica Duncan headed towards the nursery…_

_He looked through the glass at all the newborns and his blood boiled. There on the first row right in the middle laid a baby with the word 'Mars' printed at the end of the crib. The baby had a blue blanket wrapped around him, he was sleeping peacefully, and Duncan couldn't stand it. _

_With his anger getting the best of him he punched the wall right next to the glass as hard as he could, making a whole. _

End Flashback

The Mars' Residence

Wallace was in the kitchen talking to Mac over the phone.

"How is she?" Mac asked very concerned.

She hadn't seen the petite blonde in almost four years. Last time she saw her…

Flashback

_Veronica was wearing a long cotton pink gown and was wearing a large diamond ring accompanied by a white gold wedding band on her left finger. _

_She didn't seem like herself. Her skin was pale. She rarely said anything to anyone including her father and Wallace. She just sat there looking up into space or something like that. Her eyes weren't glowing. She seemed more like a walking zombie. _

_The only time she did smile one of her genuine smiles and got a small spark back in her eyes was when the three month baby was around her. Anytime she went near him Duncan pulled her away so she could meet and mingle with people of his stature. And just like that the spark was gone. _

End Flashback

She stopped trying to get a hold of Veronica a month after that because Duncan had taken her on a cruise through the Caribbean. When they returned she was always busy with something at least that's what the maid told her.

Mac was pulled out of her thoughts by Wallace's voice, "Yo! Earth to Mac! You there?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just remembering…" She answered apologetically.

"She seems more like the old Veronica the one we knew, but something doesn't seem right… I can't put my finger on it. She's awfully afraid of Duncan. I swear to God, Mac, if he hurt her he will regret it."

Mac was about to respond when-

"Aah!!" Resonated around the whole house.

"What was that?!" Mac asked getting scared.

"I don't know. I have to go. I'll call you later." And with that he hung up the phone.

All adults rushed to Logan's old room when they heard Veronica scream.

Logan was the first one to get there.

She was sitting on the bed, sweat dripping from her forehead, and her body shivering.

He approached her cautiously not wanting to scare her, "Ronnie…" He sat next to her. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He was very worried about her.

"I don't want him to hurt us." She was on the verge of tears.

"He won't." Logan looked up at Keith, Wallace, and Alicia, "We won't let him hurt you anymore. You're safe now."

Alicia wiped some tears from her face, "Come on honey. Let's leave them alone for a minute." She whispered into her husband's ear.

Keith simply nodded and let his wife pull him out of the room.

Wallace couldn't stand seeing his sister like that. He needed to help out anyway he could. 'I need to call Weevil pronto.'

She wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could, "Don't leave me…" Her voice was full of desperation.

He kissed her temple tenderly, "…Never."

TBC…

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Or ideas? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


End file.
